


Real Power

by rvst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's heart fell through the floor. She wanted to hug the woman, and her flippant attitude towards her own potential death. "You plan to go wandering until the inevitable heat death of the universe kills you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolymusichetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/gifts).



Kira.

 

A name she chose at the turn of the last millennium. The mortals shifted to a darker humour. Her name followed with the times. She would miss puns being the highest form of her domain, it was an easy laugh.

 

The change in tone left her usually joyful self weakened, her influence flowing away from her smiling face and into her sister's. It was fine, really. These kinds of things tended to by cyclical. The cynical do not last in comedy. Not for more than a few decades anyway.

 

Kira retreated from humanity with her new name, using what little power she had left to carve a nice home out of a mountain. Somewhere cold, though she didn't care to notice where exactly.

 

Shows for children kept her alive. Simple happy jokes told with light hearts. Her laptop was her lifeline, its warm glow keeping her fed and allowing her to do her natural work from a distance.

 

The last century drained her of her usual spirit, leaving her unwilling to spend time around the mortals for longer than she was forced to be by her very nature. Alone was what she needed, even though it hurt.

 

Bright and early, before the sun rose, Kira struggled into her heavy boots to set off into the snow covering her mountain home. The silver plating on the toes shone in the pre-dawn light, attracting bugs and smaller wildlife to her side as she went for her morning run around the entire mountain.

 

The sun never failed to cheer her up, especially when it rose. The colours in the sky made the mountains more beautiful than usual.

 

Her morning routine went exactly as it always did. Right up until a giant ball of yellow light appeared close enough to the entry of her mountain home to be worrying. Initially she rolled her eyes, probably a younger immortal, trying to be showing or attempting to seduce a muse. They were dime a dozen in their early days, Kira was perpetually hesitant to allow the close to her.

 

She tried to approach quietly. Stealth, so she could run away if it was someone who already tried to court her in the past. Kira followed the path of the ball, eventually coming into view of the sparse trees outside her home.

 

It was a woman.

 

Odd.

 

Women never came knocking, not even in the before times. Certainly not ones who descended in glowing balls of power. Even Allison just left her bows and boots when she wore them out. No one visited.

 

The woman huffed and puffed against the tree, sliding down it until she was creating a ring of water out of the snow settled on the ground. Kira suddenly knew exactly who she was looking at, though personifications tended to change their forms with more frequency than gods or even muses like Kira. Even from a distance, she could see the glowing yellow of her eyes interrupted only by a three-pronged black symbol.

 

The last century had brought about a great surge in strength for the woman she once tangentially knew as Bia. Force and raw energy was experiencing a boom, literally. Her radioactive eyes reflected this reality.

 

No room for joy, always more force to be used, more destructive energies to be discovered.

 

"The Big Man might be a little jealous, Chuckles!"

 

Kira basically jumped out of her boots. On her way back down to ground, she got the distinct impression that she should start actually lacing up her boots. Also, she wasn't as sneaky and silent as she might have once been. Especially if the woman renowned for her flighty nature was able to spot her with clear ease.

 

"Can I come hide out with you for a few days?"

 

She bounded over, the air crackling with energy around her, and came to a stop in front of Kira with a blast of heat. She had the good graces to blush.

 

"Sorry about that, there's some testing going on and it's a bit of a head rush," she breathed out in between her laboured wheezing. Her atomic eyes were ablaze with recent tests in a far away land. Kira didn't care until they threatened her, nothing she could do to stop them anyway. The woman's head tilted to the side, her brows drawn together in concentration. "We haven't met properly have we?"

 

Kira continued to stare. Her eyes shifted from the symbol for radiation to the deep blue of the ocean. As far as Kira knew, this was where power, real power, rested in the world. No wonder Zeus got jealous, all that energy churning under the surface.

 

"No," she responded eventually. "And yes."

 

The confused tilt again. "Which one is it, Giggles?"

 

"No, we haven't met," Kira began slowly, as if talking to a child. "Yes, you can hide out for a couple of days. But only if you do that heat thing, it gets cold up here at night."

 

"Really?" The woman nearly burst with glee. A danger to the immediate area that she thankfully recognised. "I'm Malia, and I'm not super sure what you're going by this generation."

 

Malia stuck out her hand as if she only just figured out how to offer a person a handshake. Kira took it hesitantly, knowing exactly how quietly big of a bang her temporary roommate was hiding inside her tiny body.

 

"Kira."

 

Malia grinned. "Cute."

 

Kira couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing light pink. Then she remembered her nice, yet small mountain home. "How do you feel about sleeping on the couch?"

 

"I didn't even do anything yet!" Malia shouted with a lightness Kira missed in her life. She didn't try to restrain her own laughter. Being alone with her kid's shows didn't seem quite as appealing anymore.

 

Kira gestured dramatically towards the well-concealed entrance to her home. She wondered if Malia would like some knock knock jokes.

 

Here began Day One.

 

* * *

 

 

Day Two

 

Kira didn't think about asking her guest to leave. The thought didn't flutter through her mind, nor would she have brought it up if it did occur to her mind. 'A couple of days' passed, and passed quickly. Kira nearly didn't notice the sun rise and set. Not when she had her own bundle of brightness bouncing around her home to distract her from the rest of the world.

 

"Have you ever considered a career in stand-up?" Malia asked as she contorted her body in what Kira could vaguely identify as a ballet or possibly gymnastic warm-up routine. On top of Kira's breakfast bar. It didn't annoy her as much as she supposed it would.

 

"Have you considered going into power station replacement?" Kira absolutely didn't look up from her book of Mad-Libs. Now with Spy-Themes! Malia snorted and flipped off the counter fluidly, landing cleanly on her feet with a pleased yip.

 

"That wouldn't work, I don't actually generate anything. If the oceans stopped moving, and the sun stopped shining," Malia explained while launching herself to land next to Kira on the couch, "I would stop existing."

 

Kira's heart fell through the floor. She wanted to hug the woman, and her flippant attitude towards her own potential death. "You plan to go wandering until the inevitable heat death of the universe kills you?"

 

Malia quickly amused herself by trying to do a headstand in the couch. Kira was infinitely thankful that they were relatively immortal and her guest wasn't exactly capable of breaking her neck. Her voice strained through her bent windpipe. "Don't be ridiculous."

 

Kira put her book down. "You're standing on your head. You do not get an opinion on ridiculous."

 

Bare feet thumped against the wood flooring, Malia growling as she advanced even closer to ther muse. "Aren't you supposed to be all happy and comedy mask and junk?"

 

Kira stood up to pit her admittedly small stature against Malia's. "'Junk'? What about bringing joy to mortals do you consider 'junk'?"

 

"People cannot warm themselves by the light of a laugh," Malia snapped back immediately. It was the most serious Kira had witnessed her, made her look her actual age for the first time in over two thousand years. "I am survival, and everything dies eventually."

 

The radioactive eyes returned, the turning ocean gone. Her body glowed and Kira's mountain shook imperceptibly to mortal senses. The shaking grew slowly, so slowly that Kira wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't what she was. The magma below the earth stirred, and she wasn't sure Malia knew she was doing that, Kira wasn't sure. A moderate avalanche started down the other side of the mountain. Kira took a deep breath and straightened her back. Malia beat her to it though.

 

"Thalia."

 

Malia snapped out of the power trance she angered herself into, startling herself until her eyes crackled with lightning. Kira stood stunned, she hadn't been called her original name in over half a millennium.

 

"There's a storm, Big Guy's calling his little minions to help," Malia struggled out through gritted teeth. “All that energy in the skies, begging to be brought to ground.”

 

Malia stared off into the distance, fading in and out of Kira's vision.

 

Kira remembered what quiet, real quiet, felt like. She didn't want to go back to that, and the various concepts personified tended to be the most transient of their kind. Panicking, she wrapped her arms around Malia and pulled her close.

 

Malia froze completely. Like she'd never been hugged before. She was hot.

 

Heat-hot, not hot-hot.

 

Also, hot-hot. Not relevant.

 

“You don't have to go whenever he starts crap,” Kira whispered into her hair. Malia relaxed and allowed herself to be held.

 

“You smell nice,” she whined. Her hands linked behind Kira's back, seemingly unwilling to actually touch the other woman. “It's not fair.”

 

Kira giggled. “You always smell like the ocean all the damn time and it's very distracting, so you can shove your 'fair'” She tried to keep her tone soft, her volume low. Don't scare away the hot woman.

 

“There's a lot of it!”

 

“I know, big scary water beats all the bombs in the world,” Kira paraphrased from one of the six energy production rants she'd been subjected to over the past two days. Malia nodded vigorously against Kira's head. “You're going?”

 

Malia went still again.

 

She shook her head and pulled Kira closer.

 

“Can I interest you in a knock-knock joke?”

 

* * *

 

 

Day Seven.

 

“A man walks into a bar,” the muse started before Malia deftly cut her off by hurling a pillow at her head. Kira's indignant screech could be heard for miles. Malia suddenly understood why she lived in a damn mountain, privacy and no neighbours to annoy.

 

“No more bar themed jokes, please?” Malia begged. Her innocent face stared at Kira as if she hadn't just attacked her with her own bedding. “Do you know any limericks?”

 

Kira threw the pillow right back at her stupid face.

 

* * *

 

Day Twenty-Three

 

Kira woke to her hand being lifted into the air. She didn't open her eyes, this was the fourth time her sleep had been interrupted by this kind of examination. “Malia.”

 

Her hand flopped onto the bed, the dull thud followed by perpetually bare feet scurrying out of her bedroom with a fleeting rush of heat.

 

“Get back here!” Kira yelled, venturing bravely into the world of having her eyes open. “Don't make me drag you in here again!”

 

Malia was back with a literal flash. She was bright red. Just like she always was when Kira caught her in her morning habit. “Your hands are so elegant, I had to see them!”

 

“Yesterday it was my pillows were an interesting pattern,” she groaned, sleep-deprived as she always was. “Would you just like to sleep in here?”

 

Malia dove into to covers and had herself curled around Kira faster than the muse could gasp at just how warm Malia continued to be all the damn time.

 

“Good, it's cold on the couch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Day...More Than Fifty Yet Less Than Seventy.

 

“You are turning my mountain into a damn volcano.”

 

Malia sat on the balcony she formed for herself, her legs contorted into a position she swore was relaxing. Kira wasn't completely sure how a woman composed of force and raw energy could ever relax, but she guessed that Malia would know more about it than her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and Kira wasn't sure if the other woman even heard her speak.

 

“This is an alpine region. A volcano might confuse the poor things,” Kira continued, clearing up Malia's overly heavy weights from the room leading to the balcony. “And it might destroy the stuff we have.”

 

Malia's eyes sprang open. She tripped over herself to untangle her legs. “I don't think I'm capable of that without Zeus' blessings,” she said with a frown. “Not on that kind of scale anyway.”

 

The mountain/volcano rumbled. Kira raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Would you believe that wasn't me?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“How do you feel about a water feature out the front but with lava?”

 

“That would be by far the strangest Valentine's Day gift anyone has ever received.”

 

Malia's eyes went wide with panic. “It's Valentine's Day?” Kira smiled at her squeaking voice, and didn't think about how she acquired a runaway live-in girlfriend. Malia got close to Kira's face, suspicion clouding her features. “What did you get me?”

 

“Self-composed, hand-written, book of limericks,” she answered without thinking. Secrets were not her strong suit. “Most of them are really dirty.”

 

The mountain cracked somewhere near the base as Malia surged forwards to kiss Kira so hard they fell over backwards.

 

Later when they came up for air, the mortal world was stunned at the sudden appearance of slowly erupting volcano nowhere near a fault line.

 

* * *

 

 

The Day Keeping Track of Days Became Pointless.

 

Malia shot out of bed in the early hours the morning. Kira fell out of bed after her due to her strong hold on her waist.

 

“Sorry!” Malia yelled over her shoulder as she rushed into the bathroom, flinging her sleeping clothes off for reasons that Kira's half-asleep mind couldn't comprehend. “There's some testing going on at the Collider, and I have to be there!"

 

Kira still wasn't entirely sure where she was, just that she was having a nice dreams about blowing up the moon for a cheese-related pun and now Malia was fully dressed and far prettier than anyone should be at this time of morning.

 

"What?"

 

Malia came rushing around to her side of the bed. She manhandled Kira back into the bed, met with exactly zero protest. "They're smashing things together really fast to see what happens."

 

Malia lowered her volume for Kira's comfort. The muse couldn't feel the potential for explosions and new frontiers, so she figured she could be forgiven for her lack of excitement on the subject.

 

"That's great, sweetie, call if you'll be late home," Kira mumbled, rolling back over to snuggle deeply into the covers. She was asleep in moment. Malia stood frozen over her sleeping form.

 

"We will deal with that when I get hom-" she stopped. "Back, when I get back."

 

Malia put on a brave face and took off towards the LHC with tiny rays of bright lights trailing in her wake.

 

She'd return soon enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I might have read the prompt a bit wrong. So here's Muse/Personified Concept instead of Demigod.


End file.
